Cassies Story
by gracieluvsya
Summary: What if before sam left leah he got her pregnant?What if 13 years in the future there daughter cassie phased and met her father for the first time? Would leah and her ever be welcome back in the pack? read to find out please review so i know someonw actually reads my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything otherwise i would be fricken rich**

**Well this is 13 and a bit years after sam left leah but instead of staying she found out she was pregnant and moved to Fienox Arizona and raised her daughter the only people who know are her mother and can phase into a wolf and goes out almost daily to run around in her wolf form. She has to conceal her thoughts and yeah all the stuff in the books happened and it is like 4 years after breaking dawn.**

"ok see you mum,have fun at; well wherever you're going" i waved to my mum as she got into are banged was sunday may 29th and a nice sunny day here in Fienox where we lived. Me and my mum lived in an old little house on the outskirts of was smell dirty and ruff but it was are home.

I'v lived here as long as i can remember my mum said she moved here to get away from my father but i never got any more information than that whenever i ask i just get  
"his name was sam he was a good guy" then she goes of and busies herself with something that didn't need doing.

Well i should probably have started with this but any way my name is Cassie Samantha Clearwater i am 14 years old and my mom is a wear wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my last chapter being so short but they will get longer i promise

10am

11am

12pm

1pm

and still no mum... i should except this though she normaly disapears for long periods of time to go running in the woods a few miles from our house.

Right now ime sitting on the couch eating chocolate and watching desprate housewifes (sad i know)i normally spend my weekends like this i dont have many friends that live around me and the girls ant my local middle school are just to bichy to tolerate.

just as joanna was about to kill stephanie i felt a slight brezze come through the window that was suppose to be closed

"what the" i thought to myself then all of a suden as if out of nowhere the most beautiful woman i have ever seen appeared beforee me

"well,well,well what do we have here"

"what do you want get out of my house!' i was amost shaking with fear now

"well you see love ime a vampire and i want to drink your blood'

"yo-oo wha-tt"

i want too drink your blood can we get on with it now

u-u-u-u-h-h-h i was really shaking with fear now and wishing my mum would get home now to protect me

She had told me a story about vampires before or as she called them the cold ones and that was the reason she was a wolf

I was violently shaking now and i was strting to grow fur

fur? what the fuck?

ohh no

i new what was happening now

i was phasing for the first time

Just Then the second i realised what was happening pop i turned into giant black wolf

_ahhhhhhhh whats happening_

_mum are you there _

_help meee_

_what who are you? _ This was defiently not my mother it was a man

umm casssie

_where are you?_

_umm feniox_

_who are your parents?_

_umm well ill tell you later but right now theres a vampire in my lounge room and she looks pretty angre_

_ahhh wat? OOHHH MY GOD RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AS FAR AS YOU CAN_

and so i did i could hear the male voice edging me on but i wasent really listening i was just leaving the building when i saw the only thing i wanted to see

_my mother _


	3. Chapter 3

_leah?mom? what hasent leah told us? the male voice ecoed inside my head_

mom instantly phased in a second and got into a dafancive crouched position infront of cassie

the the vampires wicked smirked turned into a fase of utter shock as he was riped to shreads in a matter of seconds

_whoah leahs still got it _

_you know my mum?_

_yeah we used to be in the same pack toghter_

_kool why cant i hear her thoughts?_

_because when she left she like broke off from the pack _

_ohhhhhh_

__leah the phased back to burn all the peices after that she looked cassie in the eye

"you have to phase back now love,just calm down and dont think of anything"

i trued my hardest to cam down and after a few minutes of trying i turned back into a girl.a naked girl

"quick honey we have to leave someone saw us"

"ummm okk" normaly would have argued but under the circumstances i just aggred

we sped up the stairs got all the belongings we could stuffed in the bags in the back of our truck and drove off.

"mum where are we going' i asked before she had even started the car

"la push"

"ohhh thats soooo coolll do i get to meet your brother?"

"mabey "she said in a tone so flat that i started to get worried

"whats wrong mom"

"nothing swetie,its just your father will know about you now"

"ohhh" i replied this was what i had dreamet of as long as i could was going to be an adventure


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok well sorry i havvent updated in a while its just that i have had like a hell of a lot of homework and assignements :( and i just realised when writing this chapter that leah would have had to phase before she knew she was pregnant but lets just ignore that little detail cause i know i messed up! other than that pleads review and tell me if u like it! luv gracie xxx**

**the thing that i forgot the naame for that says i do not own twilight!lol**

we've been driving for about an hour now and me and mum still hadn't said a word to each other.

"mum" i asked timidaly

"mmmmm" she replied

"whats my dad like"

"well his names sam"

"yeah,thats all you ever told me,but if ime meating the guy for the first time i should know more that thats"

"ok ive got an idea,lets play 20 questions but you just ask"

"yes! ok well whats he look like"

"tall tan and mucular like all the wolfs"

"ohhh do i look more like him or you?"

"defiently him"

"cool well why did you leave"

"well theres this thing called imprinting..." she explained imprinting and he had left her for her cousin .her own cousin  
.she also told me how she was going to tell him she was pregnant the day he broke up with her

we continued are little game for about an hour and i found out so much about my father!l i eventually fell asleep and dreamt dreams of my dad!


	5. Chapter 5

**OK people i am updating yay! cause ime bored! soo yeah and i dont relly want sam to hate cassie people cause i probaly couldent write that cause it would be all to serious and stuff! anyways i think i am gonna make embry imprint on her and like leah nearly kill him of somfin! just cause(evil laugh) any way enough wif my blabberin ill start typin the story now!**

****"honey wake up" i bearly heard my mam say as i was just waking up

"mmmmm" i rolled ma neck it was so sore from my awerkward sleeping position

"were nearly there, just thought i should wake you up"

"ohhh thats kooll"

we drove for about 20 minutes before i saw the sign:

_welcome to la push_  
Quilite**(a.n. Yes i know i spelt it wrong)**_ reservation_

__"yayy were here!"

"mmmmm yay"mom replied

"its all s green"

mum just chuckled

we drove into the drive of a little blue house near the ocean and a nice looking woman ran out of the front door crying;

"leah,leah,leah"

she then half draged while hugging mam out of the ute

"mom"

ahh so this was my grandma mum had told me about her before she said she was so nice and careing

"ohh who's this"

"umm well this is my daughter cassie"

"what? shes got to be 14"

"15" she replied

"but how"

mam grimsed at her

"ohh my god! dose sam know?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so heres the update and yeah! I'm going to keep leah and sam not toghter cause yeah i like emily and i think embry is gonna imprint on cassie mabey just tell me what you think and lastly i"m gonna try harder wif spelling and stuff!**

**DISCLAMER:(remember da word!) i do not own twilight cause if i did i would be stephanie myre and know how to spell my own name!**

**hahahah gonna start da story now!**

****Leah's Pov

We were sitting in mams kitchen just talking and catching up. I had explainded to her the whole story of how when i found out I was pregnant i had ran away she was sad that nobody had told her but in the end warmed up to the idea of having a grandaughter. Sudenly the door burst open and in ran Seth

"LEAH" he screamed lifting me up and spining me round in circles. "i missed you soo much"

"haha me to lil bro" more than he knows

"so leah well the actual reason ime here is 1 cause i missed you and 2 sam said you should come over and talk to the rest of the pack"

"why would he want to talk to me"

"don't ask me ime just the messanger somfin bout you havin a kid who phased but i know thats complete bull shit"

"ummm well seth meet cassie"i said gestering to cassie sitting on the couch somehow he had failed to notice her.

"woah she looks just like you,you could be twins"

"so did you phase kid"

"yeah"she replied "and I'm 15" she said it smugly

"hahah she got your attitude as well as your looks"

"mmmm so people say"

"well lets get going"; god was he always this cherefull!

we walked outside and climbed into my old ute we drove in scilence all the way through la push it was still the same old beautiful green scenery. After a while seth and cassie started a conversation and i just listened to my daughter and her uncle bond. We sudenly turned down a narrow drive way and are car was ingulfed with boys screaming my name and hugging me

"alright break it up guys" it was the voice i had come to dread to think was sam

**ahahahhah another clify! any way this was gonna be longer but mums buggin me to go to bed so yeah nighty night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An; I dont actually have much to say in this authors note other than read and review or else! mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah**

**Disclamer: yes i own all of twilight! ahahahah just jokin i dont own anthin!**

Leah's Pov:We were in Sam and Emily's kitchen all sitting around the table, Sam had just explained all of the wolf stuff to Cassie but she already knew, Sam still hadn't figured out that he was her father and i could tell she was busting for me to say of the pack were here except for Embry and jacob they were on patrol or something.  
"so how old are you Cassie" paul asked her; huu leave it to paul to bring up the one thing i didn't want to talk about.  
"13" she replied without even thinking  
"Woah who knocked leah up so soon after she left" Brady said  
I shot him a death glare and he quickly retreated back to the couch  
Everyone seemed slightly scared so no one pushed the topic any further. Until Sam spoke up  
"Well sorry leah but i have to ask was Cassie's dad quilite cause she looks full and if so who was it"  
"you" i said like he had asked me the time  
"i'm sorry what" he said most people in the kitchen were shocked and no-one not even paul dared to say a word  
"You heard me the first time sam but incase your incredibly brain can't seem to processes information let me spell it ou ' R"i put great emphasis on the word father.  
Everyone was speechless until after what seemed like days sam spoke up; "Why didn't you tell me"  
"Don't you remember the day we broke up, I wanted to tell you something but you went first i was going to tell you then. But no instead you tell me how your leaving me for my fricken cousin!'' I screamed the rest of my sentence.  
In the end we all just stood there looking at each other until seth said something that i suppose was to ease the tension;  
"Well thats a lot of drama for one day,but sam i still might have to beat you up for getting my sister pregnant" at this for some unknown reason we all started laughing hysterically.

**AN:The endxx of this chapter of course ok so i know i said that she was 15 in another chapter but shes not shes 13 so yeh**

**peace out xxx gracie**


	8. Chapter 8

**So like I no I haven't updated in a while, well like ages! i am sorry i have a sorta excuse first i went overseas then when i got back i had yearly exams the holidays started (Happy Summer! eeeepp) and i do have a life and stuff also i got writers block and am lacking inspiration so please if you have any ideas please tell me! ok so hers the sorta chapter. please read and review.**

****Embrys Pov:

I'm walking to Sam's house after patrol to get some food! ahhhh yumm even just thinking about Emily's cooking makes me drool. As I walk up the drive way I can smell 1 unfamiliar scent and one i haven't smelt in years. Oh my God it Leah shes actually back! we haven't talked to her in years after Sam met Emily Leah had just ran away and No one has seen her since.

I walk or run into the house and go straight up to Leah who's sitting at the table "Leah" i scream running up and hugging the life out of her. We have all missed her loads. After our embrace i turn to look at the stranger. And then my world shifted. I had just Imprinted on the beautiful girl in Sam and Emily's kitchen.


End file.
